


Unbelievable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 125: Unbelievable.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 125: Unbelievable.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Unbelievable

~

“Robards is sadistic,” James moaned, limping in. 

Scorpius sighed. “What now?” 

“We’re doing forced marches! Just when I thought he couldn’t make Auror training any worse.” 

“Sit,” Scorpius instructed. “Give me your feet.” 

“Kinky.” James’ laughter faded once Scorpius began rubbing his feet. “Godric! That feels…unbelievable.” 

“Good thing your boyfriend’s a healer,” Scorpius murmured, massaging James’ arches.

“Fuck, yes.” James’ eyes fluttered closed. “I don’t deserve you.” 

Scorpius laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll repay me later.” 

James cracked open an eye. “I can’t manage anything strenuous tonight.” 

“Relax.” Scorpius winked. “What I’ve planned allows you to keep your feet up.” 

~

“Feet okay?” Scorpius panted, fucking James slowly.

James, legs draped over Scorpius’ shoulders, whimpered. 

“Good. Must…take care…of them.” 

“Just…fuck me, you…unbelievable prat,” James growled, dragging Scorpius down for a kiss. 

“Is that…any way…to talk about…the love of…your life?” Scorpius whispered against James’ lips. 

“When he’s…being a…fucking tease? Yes!” 

“Not teasing.” Speeding up, Scorpius drove deep, eyes glittering.

Afterwards, James spooned Scorpius. “Thanks.”

“Anytime. Ready to return to training tomorrow?”

James snorted. “If you’re ready to fuck me through whatever Robards does to me.” 

“Of course, baby,” Scorpius purred. “Of course.” 

~


End file.
